The present invention relates generally to baling machines, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for fine adjustment of moving part sequences in balers.
A big square baler has a knotter shaft driven by a main gear, a needle bar that is driven by at least one knotter shaft, and a feeding mechanism for the baling material that is driven by the main gear.
To guarantee problem-free operation and to avoid damage to the functional components of big square balers, the moving part sequences between the feeding mechanism, the baling ram, the needle bar and the knotter must be precisely coordinated. Problem-free operation necessitates an adjustment of moving elements during the machine assembly process and following certain operational intervals. With big square balers the synchronized actions can be adjusted by placing certain markers on the individual drive elements or on certain components. In certain positions, these markers have to take a pre-determined orientation relative to one another. The adjustment guide markers provide a means to coordinate the motion sequences of the individual functional elements. However, this method may not be sufficient in all cases to ensure optimum operability without further additional fine-adjustment mechanisms, especially when experiencing signs of tolerance and wear. In particular, knotter shafts driven via a roller chain, require corrective adjustments of the driving means after lengthy use due to wear.
For example, a fine adjustment between the baler ram and the needle bar is well known from DE-37 30 732 A1, where the roller chain tension is adjusted and the driven sprocket on the knotter shaft is pivoted, thereby changing the position of the needle tip towards the baler ram. However, such adjustment devices require additional elaboration. Furthermore, roller chain drives do not guarantee precise transmission ratios. While other well-known, higher-quality transmission means such as sprockets, gear boxes and universal drive shafts allow a more precise coordination of the moving elements relative to each other, they also require elaborate fine-adjustment devices.
It is an object of the present invention to perform the fine-adjustment of moving parts in a baler with less elaboration and higher accuracy.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a method for fine adjusting moving part sequences in a square baler having a knotter shaft that is driven by a main gear, a needle bar that is driven by at least one knotter shaft, and a feed mechanism that is driven by the main gear; the method comprising the steps of: connecting the knotter shaft to an angle adjustment mechanism; and pivoting the angle adjustment mechanism in a forward or backward direction to adjust the angle of the knotter shaft and thereby adjusting the needle bar drive.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for synchronizing the insertion of a needle bar into a baler channel and the control of a feed mechanism for the baling material including the steps of splitting the drive shaft and providing a flange interconnection, and fine adjusting the movements of the working mechanisms by pivoting at least one fixable flange position of the drive shaft toward the working mechanism to be synchronized.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for fine-adjustment of moving part sequences in a baler including a main gear, a knotter shaft driven by the main gear, a needle bar driven by the knotter shaft, a feed mechanism driven by the main gear, and an angle adjustment mechanism connected to the knotter shaft for selectively adjusting the angle thereof.
The present invention provides a means to achieve precise synchronization of the individual motion sequences of the functional devices, resulting in lower operator and manufacturing involvement. This allows an optimum operation of a big square baler and prevents disturbances and damage of its components. The present invention also simplifies fine-adjustment of the big square baler""s moving elements following service of the baler or exchange of drive components.